1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to an image processing method, and in particular, to a method and an electronic apparatus for processing reflection in an image.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital cameras and consumer electronics equipped with an image capturing system has become more and more popular in the current market, the quality of images captured thereby and the applications for modifying the images have become one of the most important factors that the consumer considers in purchasing related products. Accordingly, various image processing algorithms are developed to improve the image quality, and one of which is related to noise reduction. The noise existed in the captured images can be classified into three categories, including: (i) noise generated by the image capturing system itself; (ii) noise generated by variations or changes in the medium interposed between the object being captured and the image sensor of the image capturing system; and (iii) noise generated by reflection or interference of nearby objects. The noise may cause the images to be blurred, dimed, or even deformed, which seriously affect the image quality.
Therefore, how to effectively reduce the noise in the images has become one of the important issues in the image processing field.